Hinata's secret revealed
by Shikaino-Sasusaku4
Summary: Naruhina one-shot. Hinata tells her secret! It might be crappy, but i tried! its my first so please NO FLAMES!


15 year old hinata, sakura, tenten and ino sat at the table in red lobster waiting for their food. While they waited there was only one thing they talked about. "Hinata, come on!! When are you finally going to tell him!" tenten yelled. "You've been crushing on him for years!!" ino yelled too. "You got to have some confidence girl!! Why wouldn't he like you!?" sakura said. "Can we please not talk about this today!!??" hinata asked a little irritated. "Alright but tomorrow you're telling him!" tenten, ino, and sakura said in unison. "No I'm not!! I'm not ready!!" hinata retorted. "Then get ready!!" tenten demanded. Finally their food came and everyone ate. As hinata ate she kept thinking 'I can do it!! I can do it!! I can't do it!!! I'll just call in sick tomorrow for school.' So hinata was satisfied with her plan and continued laughing and talking with her friends. Once they finished eating they paid, said goodbye and hinata skipped all the way home.

**IN THE MORNING**

"Mom I don't feel so good." Hinata said in a sick voice. Her mom walked over and put her hand on her forehead. "You don't have a fever. Just try to go to school honey if you still don't feel good then ill come and pick you up." Her mom said. Hinata knew that she couldn't changer her mom's mind. So, she got up, washed her face, and brushed her teeth. Brushed her hair, put on her clothes, then got on the bus to school.

**AT SCHOOL**

She got off the bus. She was so nervous because she knew today was the day her friends would make her tell naruto the truth. But what she thought is 'if I can avoid them all day I can get out of telling naruto.' So she that's exactly what she was going to do. She saw sakura and ran before she saw her. As she walked up to her locker something hit her! Tenten's locker was right next to her's!! She hurriedly got out her books. They all fell to the ground. She picked them up as fast as she can but it wasn't fast enough tenten was already there. "Thought you could runaway! Aye hinata?" tenten said a smirk on her face. "N-no tenten-Chan!!" hinata said nervously. "Sorry hinata. No running away! You're going to tell him today! You're going to tell him this morning!!! All you have to do is keep telling yourself "yes you can! Yes you can!!" Tenten said encouragingly. "Ok." Hinata said finally giving up. Tenten took hinata by the hand and went to the schoolyard.

**SCHOOLYARD**

All the teenagers were chatting, texting, finishing homework, or listening to music. They spotted naruto over talking to kiba, Sasuke, and neji. Tenten walked over there and said "Sasuke, neji, kiba could you guys leave for a second hinata has to speak to naruto alone if you know what I mean." Tenten said winking. "Oh I get it! Good luck hinata!!" Sasuke said. "Yeah good luck!!" kiba and neji said in unison as they walked away with Sasuke and tenten. "So…what is it hinata?" naruto asked kind of rudely but didn't mean it like that. "Uhhhh…w-well I-I w-wanted to t-tell y-you….." hinata stuttered. She looked over to the right where ino tenten and sakura were hiding. They motioned her to "Go on" "I w-wanted t-to….." hinata started again. "Yes?" naruto asked impatiently. 'Come on hinata you can do it!!' hinata thought to herself. "N-naruto….i-i…i-i…..I-I really like you!!!!!!!!!!!" hinata yelled and ran away blushing a dark shade of red. She left a confused and flattered naruto on the bench, blushing a light red. The bell rang and naruto was still in a daze.

**END OF SCHOOL**

Hinata avoided naruto he rest of the day. Though anxiously a waiting his response. As she was sitting down in the schoolyard after school she heard someone call her name "Hinata!!! Hinata!!" naruto yelled as he ran toward her. Hinata began blushing and then said "Y-yes N-naruto-kun?" hinata asked still blushing. "It took me a whole day to realize this but…I Uhhhh….like you too!!!" naruto said blushing slightly. Hinata turned red. "So uhh….tonight, 7:00 we go to the fair?" naruto asked scratching his head. "Sure!!!" hinata said as they walked off together. "Isn't that sweet Sasuke?" sakura asked as they came out from behind the tree. "Hn." Sasuke said. "I'll take that as a yes!! Now let's go!! You said you were going to take me to the carnival tonight too!!" sakura yelled. "Maybe well even see naruto and hinata!!" and the two walked off.


End file.
